


A little trip

by Regina15



Series: Spellwood One Shots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Paris - Freeform, im a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: Some fluff and romance, a little getaway, some seductive Zelda, and more fluff. These two just being goof balls and teasing each other I guess...





	A little trip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to say my grades in geography are pretty fine and I am perfectly aware that time zones exist, this story simply doesn’t acknowledge them lol.
> 
> Also, someone suggested it and it’s just an improvised fluff 
> 
> Enjoy

Faustus sat down behind his desk, it was already very late, the office was dark, lighted only by the fire from the fireplace behind him and the small lamp on his desk. His jacket was already off, it was a long, hard day in the academy, of course instead of giving the school’s staff one normal day at work the students insisted on skipping classes, summoning demons or changing one another into objects or animals, Faustus really needed to think of some good ways to discipline those spoiled bastards.

Suddenly the door to his office shot open and a pretty angry Zelda stormed in. Recently one of his Latin teachers retired so he offered Zelda the position, who if not her, right? She accepted, she liked teaching, but days like this particular one made her regret agreeing to this.

“Hi” He said shyly, not wanting to upset her further.

“Hi” she answered running her hand on her face.

“What happened?”

“What happened? Where do I even start... I caught one student astral projecting, another one sneaking books out of the library for advanced students, oh, and there’s a demon trapped in a jar somewhere in my office.”

“What is it with those kids now days, huh? Where we like that too?”

“Of course we were, but we knew how to cover our tracks.” She said and they both laughed.

“Champagne?” Faustus asked raising his hand to conjure some up

“Why? Are we celebrating something?”

“Well, we survived today.”

Zelda laughed at his statement but champagne wouldn’t do. “Whiskey” She said.

“Now, that’s my girl, please help yourself.” He said pointing to the cabinet.

Zelda walked over and poured herself a glass quickly bringing it to her lips and taking it all in one sip, she refilled her glass and walked over to stand by his desk next to him.

“Oh, and I caught Mr. Van Horne with his hand a little bit too high up Ms. Moorehead’s skirt.” She said rising her eyebrow on him.

“Hmmm, that. That sounds familiar.” Faustus said trying to be serious as he remember all the times someone almost caught him with his hand a bit too high up Ms. Spellman’s skirt. Zelda once again bust in laughter, throwing her head back. She set her glass on his desk and turned to face him, she rest one of her hands on the armrest and the other next to his head, she leaned closer and whispered “You bastard” She captured his lips in a kiss that almost made the whole world disappear, he could still feel the alcohol on her lips, his hands traveled to her waist and brought her closer, she climbed into his lap and was not straddling him.

“I’m your bastard.”

“Mhm, my favorite.”

They sat there for a few more moments. Zeldas hand wrapped tightly around him, her head buried in the space between his neck and shoulder and his hands slowly caressing her back and stroking her hair. She moved slightly away to look into his eyes and his hand moved to brush over her cheek but moments later both his hands were holding her tights and he stood up lifting her up as he did. He carried her to the couch, sat her down and sat next to her. He bent down taking off her heels and moved a away a bit to lift her long, slim legs and rest her feet over his knees. She looked at him, captivated by him, the features of his face, his strong arms, the focused expression as he massaged her feet.

“Relax.” He whispered as he ran his finger a up her ankle, to her calf and back down. She rested her arm on the back of the couch to support her head with her hand. “Zelda, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I regret I didn’t get a chance to tell you this every day of your life, you deserve to hear it.” She didn’t answers, just smiled lightly.

 

The next thing Zelda knew she was walking up wrapped in silk cover. This wasn’t her bed, nor her bedroom. She was wearing her panties, garter belt and a way too big light blue shirt, her dress, bra and stockings folded on the big armchair in the corner of the room. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, as soon as she approached the stairs the most delightful smell hit her, fresh coffee, warm bread, sweetness of fruits. With each step the smell got more and more delicious, and the moment she entered the kitchen the view matched the smell, Faustus was standing with a pan in his hand as he was flipping a pancake, his white shirt had rolled up sleeves and he was wearing it with navy blue pants, the table was full. Freshly cut fruits, orange juice, coffee, croissants, bread, eggs, jam and everything else one could ever desire for breakfast alongside two plates, one at the head of the table and the other one by it’s side. Zelda stood there and leaned against the doorway, oh how she wished this moment could last forever. Suddenly Faustus turned around and his eyes were set on her.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Good morning, Prince Charming.”

“How did you sleep?”

“I must admit it was the best sleep I’ve head in quite a while.” She smiled “Though I should have probably been home do the night.”

Faustus sighed and lightly rolled his eyes as she walked past him and went to sit down.” I didn’t know we were 13 year old and had to report home for some sort of bed check” He put a plate full of pancakes on the table as she poured herself coffee.

“Faustus...”

“Zelda, you don’t run a kindergarten, you live with three grown, able to think people.”

“Ha! You’d be surprised.”

“Okay, I will give you that, but you are a grown woman and you deserve this.” He put his hand over hers bringing her some much needed comfort. “Now, eat up.” Zelda knew he was right, she was a grown woman, she’s spent so many years carrying the Spellman family on her shoulders, they can manage without her for one day, so she smiled and reached for some food.

“Oh, Faustus.”

“Hmm?”

“How did I get here, and in this state?” She asked motioning the shirt she was wearing.

“Well you feel asleep on my office couch so I teleported us here, as for your outfit...” he eyes her carefully, from her neck down the shirt to her hips, the straps of her belt showing, he took a sharp breath “...well, Zelda I could make the Rome burn with the blink of my eye you think I can’t get you out of your clothes and into my shirt. Also, I couldn’t resist leaving the garter belt on, it’s... you’re too much Spellman.” His voice was deep husky and his hand was traveling up her tight, the intimate, seductive moment didn’t last long since Zelda seductively moved her head to the side to reveal to him more of her neck but noticed a clock that pointed out it was almost 10

“Satan, Faustus! Why aren’t you at the academy yet? Why aren’t I?” She almost got up and rushed upstairs to get ready but his hand at her shoulder stopped her.

“I’m not goiing to the academy today, and neither are you.”

“Not going?” She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms sitting back.

“I run this bloody coven, bright eyes, I’m giving myself a much deserved day off.” He took a sip of his coffee as she chuckled and shook her head.

“Very well, your excellency, but I have classes to teach.”

“No you don’t. I’ve already arranged a substitution. You’re getting a day off too.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Because your boss says so, Ms. Spellman.” He said looking sternly at her.

“Well than... yes, sir.” Zelda sipped her coffee as well. She looked at Faustus who was now sitting with his legs crossed, a folded paper in his hand, he didn’t seem particularly concentrated since all he could probably feel was her eyes burning into him.

“Faustus.” She finally said. Her head rested on her hand.

“Yes darling?” He put the paper down and looked at her, his hands over his knee.

“I’m sleeping with my boss” she said feeling a bit guilty, yet really pleased with herself.

“Bad girl.” Faustus said jokingly trying to keep a straight face, his words quickly changed Zelda’s expression, her serious face twisting her lips into a slight smile that only got wider, finally showing her teeth and making her laugh.

“Idiot.” She playfully hit his shoulder. He smiled at her, it was always a pleasure to be the cause of her happiness. He caught her hand and brought her palm to his lips.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too” She covered his palm with her other hand as well, she brought it to her own lips and kissed his hand a few times before bringing it to her cheek “so very much” they spend this quiet moment just looking into each other’s eyes as his palm caressed her cheek covered by her palm as her other hand was running up and down his forearm. “I should go take a shower.” She finally whispered.

“Okay” He let go of her. “Do you want to know where we are going?” He asked when she reached the doorway

“You have a plan?” She turned around

“Of course I do. A little trip”

“Where”

“Paris”

“Paris?! What on earth for?”

“Shopping.”

“You’re taking me shipping? What do you need to buy?”

“Oh, we’re not going to shop for me.” Oh how she loved the wicked grin he made.

“Excuse me? Do you have anything against my wardrobe?”

“Sweetheart, you know you belong in furs, diamonds or nothing at all, and I’m sorry but I simply loathe those high neck dresses, we need to get you something that is... easier to take off.” His smirk grew even wider as he admired her, looking at her like a wild animal eyeing it’s prey. She turned around on her heel and went upstairs. Zelda had a good feeling about that day.

 

The whole thing was something like a scene from “Pretty Woman”, people were jumping around Zelda, bringing her different clothes, making her blush by telling her how the clothes would compliment her eyes or flatter her fantastic figure, damn, that woman could never take a compliment. Faustus couldn’t complain, he spent the last hours comfortably sitting in front of the changing rooms of different shops admiring Zelda in gorgeous dresses, she was smiling like a little girl in a candy shop, she was spinning around in front of the mirrors, admiring herself from all angles, it was a delight to see her like this. She too forgot how good it felt to do something just for herself, this one day Greendale didn’t exist, this one day she didn’t have to be a Spellman, she didn’t have to care about anything, she could just be Faustus’s girl.

 

After what felt like an eternity of trying on clothes and showing them off to Faustus they were walking down the streets of Paris with their hands full of bags filled with clothes and shoes. Suddenly they reached a rather familiar street Zelda used to visit quite often in her youth, she almost forgot about that place. The magical store that sold things that would bring Faustus or any other man for that matter to their knees every single time... or maybe it was just her....

“Hey, can we split?” She asked Faustus

“Split? Why?” He asked a bit shock

“Oh there is something I would like to get, but on my own?”

“Oh, and what is that?” He asked quite smitten, now facing her.

“Surprise” she bit her lip

“Okay bright eyes, you’ve got it. Meet me here in an hour. I need to get one more thing as well.”

“What?”

“Surprise.” He winked and turned to walk away.

“Faustus!” She pouted.

“A bientôt, mon cheri.” He took a turn left and was now out of her sight.

Zelda smirked and turned around as well heading for her favorite lingerie store, no one does lace and silk quite like the French.

 

An hour later they met in the designated spot.

“Home?” She asked without even realizing she just called his house her ‘home’

“Home” he smiled, he realized, and with a snap of his fingers they were at the porch of his house. He opened the door for her to come in, he followed. “Hey it’s almost dinner time why won’t you go change and I’ll cook us something.” He said as he dropped the bags down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What would you like me to change into?”

“The above the knee, black wrap dress with short sleeves, and those black 4 inch pumps with a strap at your ankle.”

“A stylist, a cook, the High Priest, Faustus Blackwood you keep surprising me!”

“That’s the adventure bright eyes.” He gave her a smack on the butt, and watched as she ran up the stairs.

After about 30 minutes Faustus shouted “Dinner’s ready!” He stood next to the table and was putting the pasta he just cooked down on the table.

“And so am I” She said standing in the doorway looking like a million bucks. He turned his head to look at her, she was perfect, her hair tucked behind her ears, loose curls resting on her back, a hint of her breasts revealed by the v neckline, her tiny waist wrapped with the black belt, her right leg moved a little bit forward showing off her tight all the way up to her hip through the slit. She slowly approached him swaying her hips, her heels clicking on the wooden floor, she slid one finger along his shoulder blades, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck.

He watched her walk around the table and sit where she sat at breakfast, she smiled at him. her hand padded a space next to his plate “Come, sit.” She said gently.

He was completely under her spell, he sat down in his chair and the moment he did she has put one of her legs over the other, now he could see where her stocking met the strap that held it in place and it was slimy too much. “Nobody does it like you do, Spellman” he whispered.

 

The next 20 minutes were silent, he couldn’t focus on his food, he kept staring at her and sipping his wine from time to time, while she enjoyed her meal and wine, of course her fork feel to the floor once during the dinner, and as the most innocent ‘ops’ escaped her lips she bent over to pick it up. Faustus was ready to take her there and then on that table, but he had other plans for tonight. When she finally finished her dinner he took her to the living room and sat down on a couch, Zelda waisted no time and climbed into him instantly, and before he could do anything her lips closed around his in a hot, hungry, fierce kiss that endured for a few minutes before he pulled away.

“This dress is...” he was speechless as he looked at her again.

“You like it?”

“It’s not just the dress Zelda, it’s you in it.”

“I think there’s something else you might like.”

“Really? And what is that?” He gave her a challenging smirk and she immediately reached for the knot that held her dress together and pulled on it, showing him what was waiting for him underneath it. A red lacy balconette bra, matching panties and a garter belt around her waist which straps held her creamy stockings.

“Oh my... oh it was worth the wait. You know they say the most beautiful women are the most dangerous, should I be afraid?”

“No, as long as you don’t break my heart I’m pretty harmless.” She poured innocently.

“Oh I intend to do many things to you...” he ran his finger up her stomach “...but breaking your heart is very far from those things. I love you.”

“I know.”

He brought her down for another kiss, they were both on fire. Zelda’s hands were now trying to undo his pants but he stopped her.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, it was not like him.

“No, everything is fine.” He reached for the sides of her dress and wrapped her in it loosely tying it around her waist just to give himself a chance to concentrate

“You’re being really strange Faustus.” Zelda said. He rose his hips a bit and took something out of his pocket. A little navy blue box.

He opened it and revealed a golden ring with a 1 carat diamond and 2 0.5 carat diamonds, one on each side of the bigger one.

“Faustus...” she whispered, there was some kind of fear in her voice.

“No, Zee, calm down, this isn’t what you think it is.” He knew better than to propose to her when they had just agreed to try to work their relationship to a different level.

“What is it than?”

“I guess you could call it a promise ring. To remind you that I’m yours, exclusively. And if life ever gets to hard, and your road will take too many twists and turns, in my heart there will always be a place you can call home, Zelda. And to remind you that you’re mine, and only mine. If you want to be of course.”

She was smiling with the most genuine love in her a bit teary eyes.

“I already am yours.” She whispered and he slipped a ring onto her finger.

“It’s gorgeous.”she admired the ring as the diamonds reflected the light.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“But Faustus, what happened to being liberated?”

“I figured polygamy is for men who never met you.”

“Oh, how I love you.” She laughed and kissed him. “I love you, I love you, i love you” She kept telling him between kisses. He picked up bridal style and carried her out of that living room, they walked by the bags that were still in the hallway and as they made their way upstairs he said “You should leave some of those bags here.”

“Why?”

“Well, I was thinking maybe you could... umm... stay over sometime.”

“Maybe” she manages to say just as they reach his bedroom.

 

He threw her on the bed and that dress finally landed on the floor.

 

They’ve spent a long night doing many thinks... and sleep was definitely not one of them.

 

In the morning all Faustus found was few bags sitting on his bed alongside a card

 

_Find me some space in your closet. See you tonight..._

_Zelda_

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Your comments always make my day, thank you so much for your support
> 
> Love yo u


End file.
